Blake Tower
|title = Assistant District Attorney (formerly) |gender = Male |tv series = Daredevil (12 episodes) Jessica Jones (mentioned) Luke Cage (2 episodes) The Defenders (mentioned) |actor = Stephen Rider |status = Alive}} Blake Tower is a District Attorney for the Southern District of New York who helped Daredevil by providing him with information to track down and capture criminals. He started out as a subordinate of Samantha Reyes while she attempted to bring the Punisher to justice, fighting against Nelson and Murdock during the court case. When Reyes was killed by Ray Schoonover, Tower then began assisting Daredevil in ensuring justice for his deceased boss while also helping resolve a hostage situation involving Luke Cage in Harlem and trying to prevent the acquisition of Judas Bullets by the NYPD. Tower later represented the state of New York during their case against Mariah Dillard prior to the latter's death. Prior to his re-election campaign, Tower allowed the FBI to get Wilson Fisk out of Ryker's Island to extract the information about the criminal underworld of New York City from him. However, his controversial decision put him into the confrontation with Foggy Nelson who decided to join the election, in order to return Fisk behind the bars. Eventually, Tower was convinced by Nelson and Matt Murdock to allow Ray Nadeem to testify against Fisk in front of the grand jury. The first attempt to take Fisk down failed, however, Nadeem's dying declaration allowed the DA's office to take down Fisk, as well as all FBI agents under his command. Biography Early Life Building a Career Blake Tower joined the District Attorney's Office, working under the supervision of Samantha Reyes. He was aware that her former assistants Elliot James, Nicole Kent and Chris Davidson had all been let go because of misconduct, but Reyes remained in her position.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest After he was hired, he found out that Reyes was covering up information about the Massacre at Central Park. Knowing that the cover-up was well underway and fearing for his job, he remained silent.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Targeting the Punisher Meeting Foggy Nelson Tower and Samantha Reyes quietly concocted a plan to draw out the Punisher, a vigilante who had been targeting members of the Kitchen Irish, Dogs of Hell and Mexican Cartel. They planned to use Eliot Grote as bait. When Grote hired Nelson and Murdock to broker a witness protection deal for himself in exchange for information about the Kitchen Irish, Reyes and Tower met Grote, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page at the 15th Precinct Police Station. ]] They tried to strong arm Nelson into letting them deal directly with Grote, but Nelson wouldn't budge. In the end, they reluctantly agreed to let Nelson and Murdock handle the case. Grote agreed to wear a wire while meeting Edgar Brass, a known drug dealer, in exchange for witness protection and relocation to Florida. Although Grote was initially reluctant Blake and Reyes showed pictures of the Punisher's victims and explained how he had tracked them down to convince him. Neither Grote, Nelson or Page suspected that Grote was actually to be used as bait to lure out and capture the Punisher. Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight Using Grotto Tower, along with Samantha Reyes, told Foggy Nelson and Karen Page that they wanted Grotto to wear a wire while meeting Edgar Brass. During the arranged meet, Grote was pulled into a shipping crate while police waited for the arrival of the Punisher. Nelson and Page were furious at the deception, but the operation was well underway. When a truck drove into the area, the police fired at it, believing it to be the Punisher. However, it was a decoy. The Punisher was on a nearby rooftop and was attacked by Daredevil. The police reported that they could not get a clear shot on the Punisher, but Reyes ordered them to fire anyway.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight 's argument]] After the firefight, there was no sign of Grote, the Punisher or Daredevil. Page angrily accused Reyes and Tower of using Grote as bait, but Reyes threatened to blame Nelson and Murdock for the failure if word ever went public about it.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Visited by Karen Page Karen Page visited Tower in his office to ask him for any information he had on the Punisher. She told him that she had researched Samantha Reyes and noticed how many of her subordinates had lost their jobs because of misconduct, while she kept hers. She suggested that Tower could be next, and offered him the chance to help Nelson and Murdock defend themselves against Reyes' threats. Although Tower warned her that he would never implicate the District Attorney, he handed her the Punisher files before telling her to leave and never come back.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest Seeking Grotto's Files Tower visited the Nelson and Murdock Law Office and asked Karen Page if he could speak with Foggy Nelson. He tried to convince Nelson to hand over any and all files Nelson and Murdock had on Grotto. Nelson refused, saying that he would only share the files if Tower had a subpoena. Tower explained that Samantha Reyes had her eyes on the mayor's office, and that Tower would likely succeed her as D.A. He told Nelson that getting in the new D.A.'s good favor would be a good idea. Nelson still refused, telling Tower once again that he would only hand over the files if he was served with a subpoena.Daredevil: 2.05: Kinbaku Capturing the Punisher Tower assisted Samantha Reyes in preparing a case against Frank Castle once he was arrested. The court assigned Christopher Roth to represent Castle. However, Nelson and Murdock convinced Castle to hire them instead. Although Foggy Nelson brokered a deal for Castle to plead guilty, at the arraignment, Castle surprised both the defense attorney and the prosecution by vehemently pleading not guilty.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only The People v. Frank Castle Tower and Samantha Reyes prosecuted Frank Castle for multiple murders in a highly publicized trial. Over 400 potential jurors were vetted before both the prosecution and the defense agreed on a 12 member jury panel. After Reyes made her opening statement, Foggy Nelson made the opening statement for the defense. Although he faltered at first, in the end, he delivered a thought-provoking, well-made statement. Tower called Gregory Tepper to the stand, to testify about Castle's many victims. When it was time for cross-examination, Matt Murdock began to ask Tepper about how many death certificates he had filed during his career. Suddenly, a very nervous Tepper asked Cynthia Batzer if he could make a statement. Batzer, sensing something was wrong, asked to have the courtroom cleared before Tepper continued. Pepper described being coerced into falsifying the death certificates of Maria Castle, Lisa Castle and Frank Castle, Jr., as well as one for a John Doe who died on the same day. He said he was admitting this now because the previous night, a masked woman threatened to kill him if he didn't admit his wrongdoings to the court. Both the defense and the prosecution accused the other of harassing and threatening the witness, and the judge ordered all of his testimony stricken from the record. Nelson asked for a mistrial, but the judge refused.Daredevil: 2.07: Semper Fidelis The defense called Ray Schoonover, Castle's former superior officer, to the stand, who described Castle as a hero who saved his fellow soldiers' lives. When Reyes cross-examined him, she suggested that Schoonover perhaps didn't know the real story. Schoonover clarified that he was one of the men whom Castle had saved. Tower was astonished that Reyes could have missed that fact, but she told him that all the names in Castle's file had been redacted. ]] Next, Nelson called Andrew Lee to the stand, who testified about the damage Castle suffered from the gunshot wound to his head. He claimed that Castle was living in a constant state of fight-or-flight. Before the prosecution had a chance to cross-examine, Brian Cooley rose from the gallery and loudly declared that Castle had killed his father. Batzer then ordered to remove Cooley from the court. Murdock called Castle to the stand and tried to ask him about the day his family was killed, but Castle was silent. Murdock got permission from the judge to treat the witness as hostile, and proceeded to talk about Castle's work as a vigilante, saying that the city needed men and women who would take the fight themselves. The gallery applauded when he referred to them as heroes, but he quickly pointed out that Castle had gone too far, and that he needed help and not punishment. 's breakdown]] Castle asked the judge if he could speak, and to everyone's surprise, loudly proclaimed that he would commit all the murders again. He began to scream that he was the Punisher and that he was guilty. Since Castle had confessed his guilt, the prosecution had won the case.Daredevil: 2.08: Guilty as Sin Samantha Reyes' Murder Tower and Samantha Reyes asked Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Matt Murdock to come to her office. Tower and Reyes asked Nelson and Murdock to hand over all files they had on the Punisher. Tower urged Reyes to admit to the cover-up of the Massacre at Central Park. She also told them they were trying to draw out a drug dealer who called himself The Blacksmith. With the help of an undercover cop, they set up a meet between the Dogs of Hell, the Mexican Cartel and the Kitchen Irish. However, the Blacksmith did not show up, and the rival gangs rattled, turned on each other. Reyes showed them an x-ray of a skull that she found in her daughter's backpack. She pleaded with them to help, saying that she didn't care about keeping her job anymore; she just wanted to keep her family safe. Suddenly, gunfire filled the room. Nelson was shot in the arm, and Tower watched in horror as Reyes was killed. Outside the courthouse, Tower admitted to Page and Nelson that he found out about the cover-up after he had joined the D.A.'s office. Convinced that the Punisher had been the one to shoot up the District Attorney's office, Tower announced he was leaving town, and urged Page and Nelson to do the same.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Questioned by Daredevil Tower was on his way out of New York City when he was stopped and interrogated by Daredevil, who wanted information on the Blacksmith. Tower admitted that they had very little, but that Samantha Reyes had been looking into his competition. He never got a name, but he knew there was a new drug dealer working out of Chinatown. Daredevil suggested that Tower continue to leave town and stay out of the city. Daredevil: 2.11: .380 Harlem Crisis Aiding Priscilla Ridley Due to Samantha Reyes' death, Tower was officially promoted and became the District Attorney. During the shootout turned hostage crisis at Harlem's Paradise, Tower was asked by the to assist the situation. Arriving in Harlem, Tower told Priscilla Ridley that the Mayor had sent him as a way of helping both parties achieve a promising outcome. Ridley said that she did not need his help at all, as she was worried about was getting the hostages and Misty Knight to safety, while also seeking to arrest Luke Cage, who was thought to be the perpetrator behind the recent criminal activities. However, Tower informed Ridley that Mariah Dillard managed to sell specialized weaponry to the New York City Police Department that would be capable of killing Cage, as well as other enhanced individuals. He further reminded Ridley that they should aim to arrest Cage without using the weapons, citing that they would soon flood the streets and would be dangerous and unstoppable in the hands of individuals such as Frank Castle.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Prosecuting Mariah Dillard ]] In the wake of Mariah Dillard's arrest following the Bushmaster's attack on Harlem's Paradise, Tower personally prosecuted Dillard in court. Tower stated that the State of New York charges Dillard with illicit activity, particularly several murders, such as killing her own cousin, Cornell Stokes. However, Benjamin Donovan who was Dillard's legal counsel ultimately objected Tower's statements, for the fourth time. Garmon reminded Donovan that the trial is not a show recorded by cameras and he had to stop acting. However, Donovan claimed that the one who acting there is Tower who prosecuted Dillard for simple arraignment for a first-time offender what Donovan objected. Tower assured Garmon that he was not grandstanding, stating that Dillard's hands are drenched with blood. To match his words, Tower pointed at Dillard's role in her separate federal violations for financial irregularities for her role in the Atreus Plastics merger and the massacre at Gwen's. Despite, Donovan's best efforts, Garmon found Dillard guilty for her crimes and sent her to Ryker's Island until a trial date is set.Luke Cage: 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) Kingpin's Return Meeting with the FBI at the meeting with the FBI]] Tower was contacted by the FBI, as Tammy Hattley arranged a meeting with him and Chris DiMolina to discuss the situation with Wilson Fisk. Hattley and Ray Nadeem presented them the results of the recent FBI operation to take down the Albanian Syndicate, which succeed only because of Fisk's intel. However, Fisk was assaulted by the another inmate during his sentence in Ryker's Island, so the FBI requested Tower and DiMolina to move him out of the prison under the FBI supervision. considering Tammy Hattley's offer]] DiMolina ultimately protested against this idea, pointing that Fisk is responsible for multiple crimes, including the deaths of multiple NYPD officers. Hattley then reminded Tower that the FBI cannot prosecute everything Fisk is giving to them at the federal level and some cases would be profitable for the NYPD and DA's office. Tower noticed that Hattley wanted to convince him, offering the convictions to him and still was not impressed enough to agree to her offer. However, Nadeem stepped in and pointed out that the FBI managed to cause the Albanian Syndicate the significant damage, despite they previously avoided any prosecutions. Tower listened to Nadeem reminding them about multiple task force operations against the Albanians which ultimately failed and stated that Fisk's intel allowed them to behead the organization without any casualties. Despite his disgust to Fisk, Nadeem claimed that New York City became safer only because of him. DiMolina still was not impressed by Nadeem's statements, however, Tower, considering their situation, agreed with Hattley's offer and allowed the FBI to work with Fisk.Daredevil: 3.02: Please Meeting with Foggy Nelson To be added Public Forum Debate To be added Ray Nadeem's Testimony To be added Prosecuting Fisk To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Lawyer': To be added Facilities *'New York State Supreme Court Building': To be added *'Hell's Kitchen Club': To be added Relationships Allies *Samantha Reyes † - Former Employer *Nelson, Murdock and Page **Foggy Nelson - Former Rival **Matt Murdock **Karen Page *New York City Police Department **Chris DiMolina **Priscilla Ridley **Brett Mahoney **Misty Knight *Cynthia Batzer *Gregory Tepper † *Christopher Roth *Andrew Lee *FBI **Ray Nadeem † **Gallagher *Daredevil *Amanda Garmon *Arlene *Hell's Kitchen Club **Gerlach **Mikey Enemies *Ray Schoonover † - Attempted Killer *Frank Castle/Punisher *Edgar Brass *Elliot Grote/Grotto † *Willis Stryker/Diamondback *Stokes Crime Family **Mariah Dillard/Black Mariah † *Donovan and Partners **Benjamin Donovan *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin *Albanian Syndicate *Tammy Hattley - Former Ally *Red Lion National Bank Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Blake Tower succeeded Foggy Nelson as a District Attorney, and ended up hiring Jennifer Walters as a lawyer in his office. As a District Attorney, Tower was involved in trials of the Punisher, Peter Parker, Karen Page, and Winter Soldier. Behind the Scenes *Steven Cachie Brown was a stunt double for Stephen Rider in the role of Blake Tower. References External Links * * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Lawyers Category:District Attorneys